A Princess and Her Slave
by BishieShoujoLover
Summary: AU. Set in modern times. Sakura is the heiress to two multi - billion companies. As a new companion joins her will they be able to survive the harshness of the outside world as well as the harshness of high school life. Join them them and see what will happen to the two. Will love blossom? Or will darkness triumph? (They will have tailed beasts XD and will be a bit OOC)
1. Chapter 1

A Princess and her slave

**Hi everyone! This is my very first attempt at a story so yoroshiku onegai shimasu. Oh and before you ask yes this is set in the modern times yes she is considered a princess since her family owns a multi billion company as well as being Tsunade Senju's heir. And yes slaves are not illegal. Hey it's my story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONcE I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**P.S. Criticism is appreciated but please keep your mindless flaming to yourself. So sorry guys! This was recently edited. _''**

**Chapter 1:**

"Otou - san, who is he?" a 10 - year - old Sakura asked, looking at the little redheaded boy beside her father. "This is mWy birthday present to you sweety. SO that you can have a playmate whenever you want or need." He handed her the rope and left her to own devices.

"Ohayou I'm Sakura! What's your name?" The boy did not answer he just stared at her blankly. "Hmm... I'll just call you Panda - chan!" She giggled and let go of the rope, and she grabbed his hand instead, dragging him to the bathroom. "Let's take a bath!" Sakura giggled all the way.

After the bath she flopped down on her bed and hugging her pillow, she sat up. "Ne, Panda - chan come sleep here beside me." The boy said nothing but sat beside pulled him down to lie beside her and slowly drifted to sleep.

***NEXT DAY***

Sakura groggily sat up in bed. "Mmmm... Panda -chan...?" She looked around her room with bleary eyes. She saw him looking at an open book. "Would you like to read it?"He said nothing, but he looked at her. "Then I'll read it to you, but first we need to eat." As if in agreement with what she said his stomach growled. Sakura giggled. She pressed the button beside her bed and asked a maid to bring up a breakfast tray for two.

After breakfast had been cleaned by the maid, Sakura picked up the book and motioned for Gaara to sit beside her. Once he was seated beside her she started reading the story. "Ouch!" Sakura accidentally cut herself on the page.

Gaara, smelling the blood, started to growl. _'Huh? Don't tell me... Izo - san!Taskete Onegai! My friend is about to go into a blood lust!' **'Alright child but only enough to protect yourself or it may harm**_** you.'**

Sand started swirling around them _'No! I don't want to harm her!'_ Gaara struggled to contain his bloodlust desperately, not wanting to harm the first person who was ever nice to him. Sakura hugged him to her tightly, "Panda - chan! Please! Calm down! I know you can suppress please! Calm Down!" Thesand slowly calmed down and crawled back to Gaara. "Sssssshhh It's alright Panda I wasn't hurt. I'm alright." She cooed, trying to calm her friend down. "Gaara..." he whispered so lowly she almost missed it. "Huh?" Sakura was confused. "My name is Gaara..." He said a bit more loudly this time. Sakura grinned. "Is that your name? Gaara - kun? But can I still call you Panda - chan?" he nodded slowly. "Alright! Let's promise to be friends forever and ever!" Sakura linked her pinkie with his.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To the guest who reviewed thank you^_^ and the first chapter was short since it was only like a quick prologue. Here is your longer chpter. Enjoy and have a pleasant day.  
**

**Chapter 2**

***5 Years later***

"Gaara! Where are you?! Gimme back my shiiiiirt! Damn it Gaara! NOT FUNNY!" Sakura yelled as she ran all around the house, looking for Gaara to put on her shirt.

Gaara snickered as he watched with his sand eye from outside up the cherry blossom tree. _'Serves you right for dying my clothes pink.'_

"When I get my hands on him..." Sakura grumbled as she continued to search for him. _'I can't believe it's been 5 years since we became friends... And we both start High school today... I hope we'll do ok...'_

Sakura saw something move in the tree. "Found you!" She turned to the cherry blossom tree and ran towards it.

"OOmph!" Gaara landed on the ground with Sakura sprawled on top of him. "Got it! Finally!" Sakura crowed triumphantly. She got off Gaara and put on her shirt. "Now come on we need to go or we'll be late for our first day."

Sakura ran towards the waiting pulling Gaara along with her.

***At School***

Sakura and Gaara walked leisurely into class. She sat in the back by a window while Gaara glared at the guy in the seat next to her and sat when he ran off.

Suddenly the door opened and the teacher came in. "Good morning class. Today we will have a self study session but before that we have two new students. Please come up here and introduce yourselves."

"My name is Sakura Haruno and this is my best friend Gaara Sabaku. Any questions? And before anybody asks, yes my hair IS natural."

A brown spiky haired boy raised his hand. "My name's Kiba, how'd you like to have some fun with me Saturday night" he waggled his eyebrows.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Doing what? Playing fetch. Or would you rather learn how to play dead?"

He scoffed. "Yeah right! I'm way stronger than you. You wouldn't even be able to lay a hand on me!"

She smirked. "Care to test out your theory in P.E. next period?"

"Bring it on!"

"Alright, alright. Now class if there are no more questions it's time for self – study."

***P.E. Class***

Sakura stretched as she waited for the others to arrive.

"Oi orokana zasshuken (stupid mutt)! Hurry up will ya?"

"Ya ya ya. Don't get your panties in a bunch pinkie!" Kiba snorted.

Kiba stood in front of her fists on his waist giving her a confident grin. "Let's start pinkie. But I'll be a gentleman and let you have the first move."

Sakura smirked. "You're gonna regret giving me that advantage dog breath!" with that Sakura disappeared in front ofhim and reappeared behind him. She did a round – house kick sending him flying into a wall. The other students gaped at the sight. All thinking of how it was possible for a tiny girl to send a guy like Kiba flying into a wall with just a kick.

"Oi! Someone snap out of it and get him to the nurse's clinic already!" A guy with a bowl shaped hair approached her. "Miss Cherry Blossom! Will you please become my girlfriend and youthfully spend your days here with me!" he kneeled in front of her and looked up at her with eyes glittering under thick eyebrows.

"Sorry dude no way. I don't plan on getting a boyfriend right now. But we can still be friends if you'd like."

"Then I still have a chance! Beautiful and youthful blossom my name is Rock Lee!"

Sakura sweatdropped and just shook off his hands.

"Oi Panda! I'm going out to the tracks for a few laps, wanna join me in a race?" Sakura grinned up at Gaara. He glared at her for the nickname she gave him, knowing he hated it when she called him that.

He followed silently, knowing if he didn't she may want to spar instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Uwaah! I am soooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't posted! My mom took away my computer so i couldn't type my story DX Anyways here you go an extralong story to say I'm soooo very sorry**

**Chapter 3**

***Advanced Chemistry***

Sakura grumbled about idiotic boys and caterpillar like eyebrows. She sat down and sighed remembering that Gaara wasn't in this class with her. _'Too bad he didn't meet the requirements to get into this class.'_ Sakura turned her attention outside the window, having already memorized the things in the textbook.

"Alright everybody take your seats. I'm Keiichiro your teacher for this class. I'll be annoncing the names of the lab partners for the rest of your school days here." He called out some names. "Haruno Sakura; Sage Orochimaru" Sakura froze mid yawn and whipped her head to the front. "Sensei excuse me but who is my partner? As I am new here I'm not very familiar with the students in this class." He looked up from his book to point at the long ebony – haired student in front of her. "Now if there are no further questions please take the rest of the remaining time in this class to get to know your partner as I will need to write what you will be needing for the next meeting for your first experiment."

Sakura tapped the student in front of her. "Hi miss nice to meet you. Orochimaru right? Odd name for a girl but I hope we can get along." "she" glared at Sakura while the other male students laughed. "Okay one: I am a GUY you idiotic female. Two: just beacause a person has long hair does NOT automatically mean that person is a girl!" Sakura glared right back. "Well SO-RRY. I'm just a human so I'm sorry for being imperfect." Sakura rolled her eyes and as she glanced down she saw a white snake curled at her feet. "Well well well what do we have here?" Sakura gently picked up the snake and opened the window, "There you go little guy." Sakura smiled as she lovingly let the snake slither to the ground. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "You're not afraid of snakes?" Sakura glanced at him as she sat down. "No. I'm liked by most animals I encounter so I'm not afraid."

_'Hm... She's...interesting'_ Orochimaru smirked, already listing off the names he can use to get more information about her.

***Literature***

Sakura skipped to her next class, excited to see Gaara again. _'I hope he was okay last period.'_ "Oomph!" Sakura tumbled as she bumped into someone. "Sorry! I wasn't looking where I...was...going...?" Sakura's eye twitched as she saw the person in front of her. Dressed in a pink ballerina tutu complete with pink stockings and tiara was Sasuke, a.k.a Sas-gay. Sakura whipped out her phone and took a secret picture. _' .Gaara.'_

"Hn." _'Which I guess translates to whatever.'_ Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well see ya later twinkle toes." She did not see the guy's eye twitch.

Sakura entered the classroom and immediately seeked out Gaara. Finding him at the back staring out the window, she walked towards him and tapped his shoulder. "How was your last period Panda?"

Gaara grunted signaling to her that it went alright. She laughed and sat down beside him. "Oh yeah! Gaara I wanna show you a picture! I bumped into a guy with chicken butt style hair wearing a friggin' pink tutu!" Sakura kept laughing as she showed Gaara the picture. His face remained the same, but a closer look reveals that his lips are twitching oh so slightly.

She stopped laughing after a few minutes. She watched as a student came in late. And as she looked at his hair she started laughing all over again. "Oh my god! It's twinkle toes! The pink tutued wonder! WAHAHAHAHA!" The guy turned red with anger and embarassment. He stomped up to her and slammed his hands down on her desk. "Will you shut the hell up bitch unless you wanna die. I want to forget about THAT moment in my life and KILL ANYBODY who brings it up!" he hissed.

Sakura smirked. "Oh yeah twinkle toes? Well guess what?" She took out a photo from her bag, "I got a shit load of copies of your dress and I think I'll spread it to EVERYBODY." He glowered at her and snatched the picture from her hands.

She took out a folder from her bag and went to the front of the class. "Eberyone! Can Iplease have your attention for a sec?" she yelled. "I wanna show you guys an AMAZING picture I took today! It's REAAAAALLY amazing!" She pinned up a huge picture. "Our very own princess tutu prima donna!" Some of students laughed as they saw the guy's picture. "HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE SASUKE – KUN YOU ATTENTION SEEKING WHORE!" screeched a blonde haired girl. "Huh? Sas-who? And who the hell are you anyways?" Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. Girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha!" "So? Why should I care exactly? Those names mean zip to me dumbass, other than my hatred for chicken butt over there." She jerks her head towards Sasuke. "But his elder brother is pretty cool. Waaaaay better than twinkle toes."

Sasuke fumed at the insults she kept throwing at him. _'I'll show you who's lame bitch'_ he ran at her and prepared to punch her. Sakura noticed him running towards her and smirked, standing still she waited for him to get closer and moved to the left so instead of her, he'd punch the teacher. "Oof! Mr. Uchiha! Detention!" Sasuke paled at this.

"Sit down class, and I think from all that commotion you've already met Ms. Haruno so let's proceed with tpday's lesson."

***Time skip to Art Class***

"Ok class for today I'd like you to pick something to use to make something. Like a deep desire, someone or something you treasure the most. And it has to come from your heart. Alright students get cracking." The teacher smiled.

After an hour the students finished. The teacher looked at each of their creations and nodded. "Now then place your creations on the shelf and make sure your name is on it. You'll know your grade tomorrow. Since there is only a few minutes left this will be free period."

Then students immediately either took out their phones or talked to their friends.

"Ne ne Gaara why'd you make me? And why, for the love of Kami, am I in a PINK PRINCESS DRES?" Sakura pointed to a glass figurine of her in said outfit. Gaara smirked and leaned closer to her _"Because you are my HIME-SAMA."_ He whispered. Sakura rolled her eyes and layed her head down on her desk.

***Lunch time***

"Hey Gaara anything specific you wanna eat? My treat." Sakura brought out her phone, ready to dial, as they walked outside heading for the cherry blossom trees.

"Hn." _'Translation: Anything's fine.'_ Sakura rolled her eyes and dialed a pizzeria. "Hello I'd like to order 1 medium pizza half is ham and cheese, the other would be cheese on cheese."

-10 minutes later-

"Ah! It's here!" Sakura skipped to the delivery boy and handed him the payment with a $30 tip for the quick delivery.

The guy's jaw dropped. "Thank you so much ma'am!" Sakura laughed and waved goodbye.

"Gaara! We've got pizza!" She sang.

Gaara's head shot up when he heard her.

"So do you want the ham and cheese side or the cheese on cheese side?" he grunted. Sakura laughed "A'ight a'ight we BOTH have equal parts of both sides."

As they were eating a shadow loomed over them.

"Well well well look what we have here. A two pieces of trash littering around the cherry blossom." A familiar high pitched voice said.

"Hey Gaara did you hearsomething? 'Cause I think I just heard a REAAAALLLY fat pig squeal."

Ino fumed at her insults. "Oh yeah?! I'll show you billboard brow!" Ino made to grab for her long pink hair when she felt something grab her ankles. Looking down she found her feet enclosed in sand. "W-w-w-what the-?!"

"Oh Gaara you really musn't do that or you might accidentaly do domething illegal." She waved her hand and the sand let go of Ino's feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS?!" she screeched.

"Now now now is that anyway to thank me after I made the sand let you go? That isn't very nice. And since you asked, although rather quite rudely I might add, I'll tell you. We are jinchuuriki's (sp?), containers of tailed beasts Gaara has the one – tailed beast. And I have the ten – tailed beast. Although I only used his power once when I was but a small child."

Ino and the rest of her gang paled and ran away screeching bloody murder.

Sakura hid her face behind her bangs as she got up. "Ne, Gaara I'll go to class first make sure you throw the box in the trash 'k?" she kissed his forehead and walked to her next class, hands clasped behind her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**To all those who reviewed thank you and I'll do my best in making my stories longer! So sorry everybody! My exams are nearing and it's starting to become a hassle. But I'll always be thinking of how to better the story ^.^ so please bear with it for a little bit!**

**Chapter 4**

For the rest of the day school went by smoothly and uneventful. Sakura quickly sped towards the school gates, pulling Gaara along with her. As soon as they got in the car she laid down on the seat with her head on Gaara's lap.

"Ne Panda, whaddya wanna do when we get home?"

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well then how about we play some good old Dance Dance Revolution? The new version should already be at home since I ordered the latest one last month." He only nodded to her question. "Alright! I'll beat you this time!" she pumped her fist in the air, careful not to hit him. "Loser has to do all the homework!"

***At Home***

Sakura dumped her bag on her bed and began to set up the game. "Now then shall we? It's your turn to choose the song today." Gaara said nothing just kept his eyes on the screen and shuffled through the song till he found a song he liked.

"Alright! Start!"

Sakura's jaw dropped when she saw that Gaara had won. "Aaargh! Fine I'll do all our homework…. After all a deals a deal." Gaara said nothing only smirked at Sakura's slumped back. He walked out of the room and walked down stairs.

Sakura kept grumbling while she did their homework. "Next time I'll beat him for sure." After 15 minutes she was done with everything. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. _'Damn. I'm feeling a bit tired, but it's still too early, even if it is a school night.'_ She stood up, tidied up her desk, and flopped down on her bed.

Gaara entered the room carrying a tray holding one chocolate sundae supreme and one strawberry surprise sundae. He placed the chocolate on Sakura's beside table and ate his strawberry on a chair beside the bed.

Sakura turned her head and was met with the sight of Gaara's homemade sundaes. "Wow thanks Panda bear." She grabbed the sundae and started to slowly and appreciatively eat the sundae. "Mmmm….. Your sundaes are just DIVINE Panda bear! I could eat it forever and never get tired of eating it…." Gaara's only reply is to quirk the corner of his lips up in a small smile.

After eating they put the tray and glass outside, so that the maids can take it to the kitchen to be cleaned.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower kay Panda bear?" Gaara nodded and sat down on the chair near the fire place.

'_I wonder why she's so nice… Even after all these years that's the one thing I never figured out, why was she so nice to me? Shouldn't she hate me? Hate herself? Or hate the person that made her into a jinchuuriki? Why am I even thinking about this? I should just be thankful that she's so kind and caring to me.'_ Gaara let out a small sigh, his thoughts kept on revolving on questions about Sakura.

In the shower Sakura hummed the tune her mother taught her when she was a child. _'Oh mom…. I wish you were still here with me it's been 4 years since that accident but I still miss you so very much…'_ she let her tears fall silently as she thought about her mother. _**'Sakura? What's wrong?'**__ 'Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?' Sakura stroked it's nose through the cage. __**'It's alright child, but why are you crying? Tell me what's wrong?'**__ 'It's nothing I just thought of my mother.' __**'Come now. I know it's hard to accept but you have to move on, I'm sure your mom would be sad if she saw you like this.' **__'You're right. Thanks…..' Sakura hugged his nose through the bars as if to convey her feelings of gratitude through it._

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom clad only in a towel. "Ne Gaara the showers free if you wanna use it." Said person looked in her direction and nodded, heading towards the baths. Sakura rolled he eyes. _'Ever the talker I see.'_

As she finished dressing she saw her mother's old jewellery box, sitting in the back of the closet. Tears started to fall silently at the thought of her mother. _'No! I promised mom that I would always be happy for her!'_ She shook her head violently to stop herself from crying. Wiping her tears away she stepped out of the closet and laid down on her bed.

Sakura rolled to her side of the bed and turned off the lamp with a tug on its cord. "Panda! goI'm gonna sleep first 'kay?" she yelled so Gaara could hear her through the door.

What she did not know was that Gaara smelt her tears earlier on. Gaara sighed and shook his head slowly. _'Sakura you have to let go, it wasn't your fault. You have to move on….'_

**A/N: Ohayo minna! Sorry for taking so long with this and making it a bit sad, been having some of the worst days of my life! Anyways gotta ask who do you think should be Gaara's rival for her love? Anybody BUT Sasuke XD suggestions are welcome, except for yuri, but if you ask real nice I could put in a funny yuri scene between Ino and Karin.**


End file.
